Serpent Leo
by Lukepace414
Summary: What would happen if Leo had been mutated into a serpent instead of Karai? Karai will do everything in her power to bring Leo back. No matter how long it take.


I don't own TMNT 2012

* * *

Prologue: Vengeance is Mine

* * *

The Turtles and Splinter broke in to Stockman's lab to save Karai.

They battled hard but the Turtles were soon trapped. Leo use his katana to free himself from his cage. He climbed up to the cage above the large tank of mutagen where Karai was locked up. He removed the tape that covered her mouth.

"Thank." Karai said, smiling at Leo. Leo smile back and before he could do anything. Shredder appeared behind him and kicked him off, sending him to the mutagen below.

"Leo/Leonardo!" the Turtles, Karai, and Splinter all yelled as they watched Leo fall. Leo was soon submerged in the mutagen and his body began to change. He came out at the top of the large tank revealing that he became serpent-like creature with white skin with a blue tint and dark blue snake eyes.

Splinter then full of anger and sadness freed himself and caught Leo as he fell from the tank.

"Oh, my son." Splinter said as he looked at Leo. Leo soon came out of his shock and attack Splinter and then the Footbots.

Meanwhile, Splinter and Donnie, who broke free from his cage, went to free the others while a destroyed Footbot light up the oil, that is pouring out from the barrel next to it, on fire and headed towards the gas cans and light the explosion, destroying everything.

"No! My lab!" Buzzkill cried out, seeing his lab being destroy.

Splinter stand up and hear Shredder laughing in the distance. He turn and saw Shredder standing with the look of evil and triumph in his eyes. Splinter growled angrily but before he could attack broken walls and steel beams fell between them.

"We gotta it get of here!" Donnie yelled, backing away from the fire.

"Not without Leo!" Karai said, looked at Leo hissing at the top of mutagen tank.

"Leonardo, you must listen to me! We must go!" Splinter yelled at Leo, who is looking at his snake hands.

Leo hissed at Splinter and attack him by wrapping his body with his tail as Splinter grunted in pain.

"Please, my son, remember who you are." Splinter said as Leo squeezed his his body.

Leo then stop attacking and said in the snake-like voice, "Father?" making Splinter smile.

Leo then release Splinter and slithered away as Raph and Mikey stand in his way. He spit acid at Raph causing him to scream in pain as Leo slithered out of the building.

"Wait!" Karai said while going after Leo.

* * *

**Outside, on the rooftops**

The weather is raining outside as Karai climbed to the top of the billboard at the rooftop to looked around to find Leo, but he is already long gone. Karai looked down in sadness as she remembered all the memories she had of Leo. Even the period of time when she had hated him. Tears formed in her eyes. All this had been happening because of her. If she had just listened to Leo warnings maybe he would still be with them right now. She felt tears slips from her eyes.

"Easy, Raph." Donnie said as he pour water Raph to wipe off the acid that Leo spit.

Raph grunted, "Enough! I can see fine now."

Karai jumped down and walked towards her father, who is sadly looking at the horizon.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone after Shredder, none of this would have happen. I'm sorry, Father." Karai said sadly as she closed her eyes. She waiting for respond from her father, but after hearing nothing she opened her eyes. "Father?"

"We should go home." Splinter said sadly as he begin to walk away followed by his sons.

Mikey looked at Donnie and asked, "You can make the retro-mutagen for Leo without turning him back into a normal turtle, right?"

"I don't know, Mikey. l hope so." Donnie answered.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie walked away as Karai stay behind looking down in sadness.

* * *

**Turtles Lair, Dojo**

In the lair, Splinter stood in front of meditation shrine. He placed a small photo of Leo next to the picture of his human family.

"I promise, my son." he said, "We will find you."

* * *

**Outside, on the rooftops**

Back on the rooftops Leo slithered along. He stopped and collapse as he slowly transformed back to his normal form. A mutant turtle with blue and white mixture added to his normally green skin with small scales visible as the small scales disappeared while the blue and white mixture changed back into normally green skin. He opened his eyes to reveal his dark blue snake eyes. He opened his mouth and hissed with fangs and fork-like tongue showing.


End file.
